This invention relates to a method for forming a continuous footing for building a house.
The conventional method for forming a continuous footing for building a house comprises digging trenches in accordance with the layout of the house to be built, placing rubble on the bottom of the trenches, compacting it by ramming, spreading gravel thereon, ramming the gravel, too, laying settling concrete thereon, forming frameworks for the footing on said concrete, pouring concrete in the framework to form a continuous footing, removing the frameworks after the concrete has hardened, and finishing the top surface of the formed continuous footing in order to level the whole top surface.
Recently, pre-fabricated footing blocks have come into use. When these pre-fabricated footing blocks are used, the rubble and gravel bed must be completely and perfectly leveled all over the continuous footing before the blocks are placed thereon. This leveling work requires much time and skill, so the benefit of using pre-fabricated blocks is offset. In the finishing work of leveling the bed for the footing, usually sand is laid on the bed for uniformly leveling the bed all over the layout of the house to be built. But this sand settles later and causes sinking of the footing per se. So far, compacting of the bed is performed by means of rammers. It is not known to use the vibration compactor for preparing the rubble and gravel bed for the footing to build a house.
This invention is intended to provide a simplified method for forming a continuous footing for building a house using pre-fabricated footing blocks.